


Cupid's Arrows

by Not_An_Alien



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost a month late, Alternate Universe - Cupids, Cupids, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is a Cupid, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance doesn't like the stereotypical Cupid, M/M, Original Character(s), adding tags as I go, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Alien/pseuds/Not_An_Alien
Summary: Lance was a Cupid.And he loved it.Making couples fall in love in the cheesiest ways possible was all he had ever wanted to do.~"This is exactly why I am putting you two together," Coran interrupted their argument. "You two are in the same group of Cupids, like it or not, and you two can hardly stand to be around each other! I am putting you two together so you can learn to get along." The two boys both crossed their arms and looked in opposite directions, pouting. "You two will cover the assignment for a twenty-year-old woman named Catherine Reed. She is a waitress at a local diner and in charge of taking care of her seven younger sisters."~Or: Lance and Keith are Cupids forced to work together on an assignment and neither one is happy about it.





	1. Red Arrow = Gain Romantic Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on Valentine's Day, but I had a science fair that day that was immediately followed by tech week, so this is almost a month late, but that's fine.

"This girl has been crushing on her best friend for ages," Lance muttered to himself as he took aim, pointing his arrow for the back of the blonde girl's heart as she spoke to her catty friend. "Maybe it's about time that her friend feels the same way." Without another word, he released the string of his bow and sent the arrow sailing straight into its target, causing the girl to let out a slight gasp. Lance watched with a smirk as the mood between the two girls shifted into something more intimate than "just friends." 

"My work here is done," Lance said to himself. He noticed the blonde girl ask her friend a question, causing the other to look shocked before a grin spread across her face. "I love being a Cupid."

Lance was a Cupid.

And he loved it.

Making couples fall in love in the cheesiest ways possible was all he had ever wanted to do. He'd seen tons of different couples fall in love slowly or quickly. A badass nerdy girl with a beach-loving jock, a punky blue-haired lesbian with a shy brunette photographer, and a snobbish rich boy with his famous orphan rival were some of his favorites so far. All he had to do was guide the couple-to-be into the right position then quickly shoot them through the heart with one of his heart arrows. Boom. Love that'll last an eternity.

Becoming a Cupid was an experience in itself. In order to become a Cupid, one must die because of love. It didn't matter if the love was romantic, platonic, or familial. If you died as a result of love, you would be spending eternity watching others falling in and sometimes out of love.

Lance typically took the assignments that involved people falling in love. He couldn't bare to watch the ugly breakups that usually happened when a Cupid made a person fall out of love. Affairs, divorce, fights, crushed dreams, and sad children. Many bad things came out of this stuff. So, in order to avoid it, Lance only ever made people fall in love. It was sweet. Sometimes it was messy, but it was definitely much better than the alternative.

Lance walked along the busy downtown street, going around the people even though he could just as easily go through them. Valentine's Day was approaching so every shop window was like a blizzard of hearts, glitter, and little Cupid decorations.

Lance did not like the little Cupid stereotype that people had. He may have when he was alive, but not now. For starters, Lance did not walk around in a diaper. He was perfectly happy with his sleeveless Hamilton shirt, light blue jeans, brown jacket, and old sneakers thank you very much. Second, Cupids don't have wings. Yeah, sure, they can fly if necessary, but those tiny-ass wings couldn't get Lance two inches off the ground. Third, Cupids didn't just inflict romantic love. Lance has different arrows for different kinds and intensities of love. Familial, platonic, sexual... Why just limit the love to romance? Fourth, why was he a baby? Babies were completely incapable of doing this kind of stuff. Usually, if a future Cupid dies young, they'll sit and wait until they've aged to a total of twenty-one years, then they'll be allowed to start their Cupid work.

Lance had been nineteen when he died. In his opinion, those were the longest two years of his life and afterlife combined. However, he hasn't aged at all since. He should be twenty-four by now, but he was still in the body of someone who just got to start legally drinking (in the United States anyway).

Lance reached the coffee shop where he had agreed to meet his friends after they had all finished their assignments. Walking inside, he found that he was the last to arrive, meaning that the party hadn't started yet. He spotted Hunk and Pidge discussing some nerd thing at a table by the window, with Allura standing nearby and listening intently. Meanwhile, Shiro and his brother, Keith, were about fifteen feet away, quietly talking about something.

Shiro had just died at twenty-seven a couple years ago. It was no surprise that he and his brother had immediately latched onto each other after nine years of separation. Lance may not have liked Keith very much, for more reasons than his stupid mullet, but he had to admit that their brotherly love was pretty sweet.

Averting his attention from the two, Lance sauntered over to Pidge, Hunk, and Allura. Pidge, sitting in the seat that was facing him, was the first to noticed his presence.

"So the great "Loverboy Lance" finally decides to show up, huh?" She sarcastically announced, returning her attention to whatever gadget she currently had in front of her as she spoke.

"Well, excuse me, Pidgeon," Lance defended, placing his hand on the table, "I just ran into some traffic on the way here. Nothing to worry about."

"Couldn't you have just walked through it?" Allura questioned, eying him suspiciously.

"That's just what he says when he failed to complete his assignment on time," Pidge answered for him, not that he ever would have told Allura that. "You might want to get used to that."

Allura was physically twenty-five (she was likely a few years older than that) and she wasn't a new Cupid, she had just been transferred over to their group, Cupid Group V017R0N, aka Voltron, so she didn't know much about any of them. This had been her first assignment with their group, so she wasn't used to this kind of behavior yet.

Speaking of groups, Cupids were sorted into groups of five to ten Cupids. These are the Cupids that one will spend the majority of their time off with and help you decide which assignment you get. Each group is given a certain number of assignments and it is up to the group and group leader, a Cupid who delivers assignments, but does not do them, to distribute the assignments amongst themselves.

Voltron's group leader was a Cupid named Coran. The guy had a bright orange mustache and looked like he was in his late fifties or early sixties. So Coran was living proof that Cupids weren't babies, something Lance totally isn't bitter about. However, Coran was a really interesting character to say the least. He could easily make anyone smile even if he's not trying to.

Speak of the Cupid, Lance turned as Coran appeared in the center of the coffee shop in a puff of orange smoke. He coughed a few times, waving a hand in front of his face to clear the smoke, then turned his attention to the six Cupids that had gathered around him.

"Hello, paladins," he addressed them by their nickname he'd given them in his thick accent, "I've brought your next assignments."

"Already?" Lance complained. "We just finished the last ones!"

"Lance is right," Shiro stated, and Lance lit up at Shiro's agreement. "Shouldn't we at least get a little break?"

"I'm afraid not, Number One," Coran apologized. "I've got orders from Eros himself to send you all back out immediately."

"But why?" Keith asked, his mullet looking extra stupid even though he was agreeing with Lance.

Coran shrugged. "My guess is that there are too many assignments for the rest of the Cupids to handle at the moment. Valentine's Day is coming up soon."

"What are the assignments?" Allura asked, giving in.

"Well, you six will be working in partners for this batch," Coran pulled out three folders, "and I've already selected the best pairs for each assignment."

"So we don't get to choose?" Hunk asked, and Coran nodded.

"'Fraid not, Number Two," Coran took the top folder off the stack. "Our first assignment goes to a twelve-year-old girl and her new Step-Mom. I figured this assignment would best suit our girls, so Allura and Pidge, it's your job to make sure these two see each other as family."

"Girl power," Pidge muttered, lightly elbowing Allura's side as she took the folder.

"The next assignment," Coran said, pulling the next folder off the stack, "goes to a baker's son and a local huntress. I figured Hunk would be good around the bakery and Shiro would be good with the hunting, so you two will be working together on that."

"It's been a while since I've baked anything," Hunk commented to himself as Coran handed the folder to Shiro.

"Wait a minute," Lance interrupted. "Pidge and Allura together? Hunk and Shiro together? This leaves me with Keith!" He dramatically pointed to the smaller Cupid as he rolled his dark grey eyes.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Coran said, holding out the last folder.

"But why?" Lance questioned. "He's- He's so-"

"So what?" Keith challenged.

"So... mullety!" Lance declared and Keith snorted.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"This is exactly why I am putting you two together," Coran interrupted their argument. "You two are in the same group of Cupids, like it or not, and you two can hardly stand to be around each other! I am putting you two together so you can learn to get along." The two boys both crossed their arms and looked in opposite directions, pouting. "You two will cover the assignment for a twenty-year-old woman named Catherine Reed. She is a waitress at a local diner and in charge of taking care of her seven younger sisters."

"Seven?" Lance gasped. "I could hardly handle having two!"

"So you can imagine the stress she's under," Coran pointed out.

"So who's relationship with her are we supposed to mess with?" Keith asked.

"That's the thing," Coran said, handing the folder over to Keith. "There's more than one."


	2. Orange Arrow = Lose Familial Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my dudes. I saw Hamilton on Saturday and I am in love.
> 
> NOTE: The sisters and Tommy are OCs I made like a year ago that I recently pulled out again that were made for the 1700s (Hamilton era). That's why all their names are old-fashioned.

"So this is the place, huh?" Lance asked, looking up at the old house that had been built in the mid-1800s.

"Apparently," Keith answered, holding the light blue folder out in front of him. "Coran says he set us up to move into one of the apartments attached to the house itself."

"Let's go then," Lance said, and immediately sauntered straight up the stairs on the porch to the front door and rung the doorbell, Keith quickly shutting the folder and running up behind him.

The thing about being a Cupid was that you couldn't always stay invisible in the background and just watch everything happen. Most of the time, you had to put yourself into the story. It helped to push people in the right direction. In this case, Lance and Keith, who didn't do enough research in order to know their story (and their last names), were renting out an apartment attached to Catherine Reed's house.

A minute after Lance rang the doorbell, a young girl around the age of twelve answered. She had dark, curly black hair and light green eyes. Combined with her freckles and light pink sundress, Lance thought she looked a bit like a tiny watermelon. This must have been one of Catherine's younger sisters.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, her green eyes glaring at him with suspicion.

As tempted as Lance was to answer with some shit along the lines of 'Santa Claus,' he decided that that wouldn't get him into the house with this girl. "My name is Lance, and this is Keith. We're moving into one of your apartments. Is your older sister home?"

"Which one?" The girl asked.

"Uh," Lance started, "Catherine would be preferable, but if another one of your sisters are here-"

"It's just me, Abigail, and Virginia right now, so you'll have to come back later," the girl decided, immediately going to try and push the large, wooden door closed.

"Hey, wait," Keith interrupted, holding out his hand to stop the door, and the girl eyed him irritatingly. "You're Belle, right?"

"That's Isabelle to you," the girl snapped. "Only my sisters call me Belle."

"Okay, well, are you sure that none of your sisters are here?" Keith asked.

"I'm sure," Isabelle confirmed.

"Well, it just ever so happens to be that your sister, Catherine, told us to be here, and she said that if she wasn't here when we got here, that her little sisters should allow us to wait for her in the parlor," Keith said, sounding only a tad unsure.

Isabelle studied him for a solid minute before sighing and opening the door back up for them. "Fine, but only this once. The parlor is the room to your right. Just don't bother my sisters... And I will be calling Catherine!" 

As they stepped inside the cozy room decorated with several antiques, Isabelle hurried to close the door and run off to call her sister. Not quite sure what to do, Lance wandered into the parlor and sat down on a leather loveseat that faced a large television. He turned to face Keith, who had awkwardly found a seat in the armchair next to Lance and crossed his legs, resting his hands over the folder on his lap and staring at the floor.

"How'd you know to say that?" Lance asked, and Keith looked up at him.

"Oh, well, Coran left a note telling us what to do if Catherine wasn't home," Keith explained. "I just did what he told us to do."

"Yeah... I should probably look through the folder some more," Keith handed Lance the folder and he started absently flipping through the pages. "Is there a page describing the girls? I'm guessing there is because of how quickly you recognized Isabelle."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Here," Keith opened the folder to a page with a picture of each of the sisters plus some basic facts such as name, age, and interests. Lance noted the picture of Isabelle. As he had predicted, the petite girl was twelve years old with her birthday being three months prior. There was a warning attached saying that she had a tendency to stick her nose into things so they would have to be careful of what they say around her. In addition, it also said that under certain conditions, she would be willing to share some gossip she'd picked up. Lance decided to keep that in mind in case he was ever in need of any dirt.

"Who are you two?" A small voice asked, and both Cupids looked over to see two younger girls standing in the doorway of the parlor. Lance recognized the one who had spoken to be Abigail, the second youngest sister at ten years old. She had the same curly black hair as her sister, but instead of green, her eyes were a sky blue color. She was wearing a red blouse with black spots and black leggings, and held herself in a shy posture. Lance thought she almost looked like a little ladybug.

Lance identified the girl to her right as the youngest daughter, Virginia. She was only seven years old, but she had a confident aura surrounding her. Unlike her other two sister, Virginia had wavy, light brown hair that sat untamed on her shoulders. She had the same light green eyes and freckles as Isabelle, but Lance noticed that both she and Abigail had matching birthmarks directly above their left collarbones. She was wearing a white t-shirt with light blue overalls, and Lance noted the little blotches of dirt on the bottoms of her cuffs.

With a confident smile, Lance held out his hand to the two girls. "The name's Lance. Keith and I are moving into one of your sister's apartments."

Abigail made no effort to move from the doorway. Her sister, however, strutted right up to Lance and wildly shook his hand, giving him a toothless grin. "My name's Virginia, but you can call me Vi if you want."

Lance chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Vi," Lance greeted. He let go of her hand and gave it a shake. "You've got quite a grip there."

"Thank you," the young girl beamed. "Tommy says that I could choke a whole pig with that grip."

"Who's Tommy?" Keith questioned.

"He's the guy that works at the coffee shop Cat always goes to," Vi explained. "I think she likes him, but Gail is in denial."

"It's rude to assume!" Abigail defended.

"It's not rude when it's obvious," Vi smirked. The two girls continued to argue, but Lance zoned out. So Catherine Reed had a crush. That may be one of the three people they needed to fix Catherine's relationship with.

Lance's thoughts were cut off when Isabelle marched back into the room. "Catherine will be back in ten minutes. Until then, you too will just have to wait here." She avoided eye contact as she spoke, and as soon as she was done, she grabbed her two sisters and escorted them out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

"We're definitely going to have to do something with that Tommy guy," Keith stated the obvious as soon as they were sure the coast was clear."

"At least we know one of them now," Lance commented. "Now we just have to find out who the other two are." The two sat in silence for a moment before Lance smirked. "I bet I can find them before you do."

Keith took the bait immediately. "What? No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Watch me." Lance gave the irritated Keith a shit-eating grin as he stood from the loveseat and started walking towards the door only to be interrupted by it swinging open in his face and a young woman walking in.

"Sorry I'm late," the woman said, taking long strides across the room as Lance stumbled back to his place on the loveseat, holding his freshly injured nose. "I was just at the coffee shop a few blocks down. I ran back here as soon as Belle called, though." She plopped into the armchair on the other side of the loveseat from Keith. 

Now that she was sitting, Lance was able to take a good look at her. She had the same wavy brown hair as Virginia and the same sky blue eyes as Abigail. Her nose was spotted with a few freckles and her nose twitched slightly in the same way Isabelle's had when she got worked up. Her dark blue sweater and black formal pants gave her a professional look and she held her posture straight as she sat confidently with her legs crossed in the armchair.

There was no doubt about it. This was Catherine Reed.

"So you two are moving in, huh?"

"Yeah," Keith answered. "We've already gotten everything sorted out with your father."

"That's great," Catherine said. "It means I don't have to do all that extra work. I'm as busy enough as it is." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two keys. "Here's one for each of you. Would you like me to show you around?"

"That won't be necessary. We'll figure things out ourselves," Lance insisted.

"Well then, if you have any questions, just let me know," Catherine said, standing up.

"That was fast," Keith commented.

"Well, I have to pick up my sister from the library in five minutes so I really do need to rush things," Catherine gave as an excuse. "I really do hope you two enjoy it here. I know it's not ideal for a newly wedded couple, but it's still nice."

Wait. "A what?" Lance asked.

"You two just got married two months ago, right?" Catherine asked, looking questioningly at the two men sitting in her parlor.

"Absolutely n-"

"We did," Keith cut him off. "We had a nice ceremony on the beach in Cuba. That's where Lance's family lives. It was the best day of our lives, wasn't it, honey?"

"Honey."

Oh boy.

Catching Keith's drift, Lance put years of theater to use as he smiled dreamily. "I can't imagine a better day in a thousand years, sweetheart." At the pet name, Keith's face turned a dark red and he had to fight the temptation to look away.

Score.

"Shit, I have to go now," Catherine said, glancing at the old grandfather clock sitting in the corner. "You know where your apartment is, right?" Both men nodded, figuring that they would find it eventually. "Good. I gotta run. I already gave you my number. Give me a call if you need anything."

"We will," Lance said, not looking away from Keith in order to keep up his act. Before they knew it, Catherine had run back out of the room.

"'Honey?'" Lance questioned, the spell dying with the word.

"'Sweetheart?'" Keith shot back.

"I'm guessing you knew we were supposed to be married?" Lance asked.

Keith just shrugged. "The file said our names are Lance and Keith Rivera. I just figured it meant we were cousins or something, but I guess not."

"This is Coran's doing, isn't it?" Lance wandered aloud.

"You bet, sweet cheeks," Keith answered plainly, flicking Lance's cheek.

"Great," Lance whined. "Now I have to act all lovey-dovey with you. Why couldn't I have been paired with Hunk? At least he doesn't have a terrible mullet."

"I would've rather been paired with Pidge," Keith commented. "At least I know she's smart enough to actually focus on the mission."

Lance groaned. "Whatever. Let's just go find our apartment."

Little did the two Cupids know that young Isabelle Reed was standing right outside the door, and she wasn't planning on forgetting what they said anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got the chapter done. Now I can go write my history essay.


End file.
